1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to electromagnetic radiation (“EMR”) control in communication modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to EMR dissipating devices that may contain and/or dissipate EMR introduced into an electrical circuit.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Communication modules often include electronic components and electronic circuitry that may generate electromagnetic radiation (“EMR”). The EMR may be generated as a by-product of operation of the electrical components of the communication module. Due to the rapidly changing signals involved in high-speed data communication, EMR generation may be a particularly high in communication modules included in high-speed data applications such as high-speed data networks.
Unintentionally generated and introduced EMR, can interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of a communication module or other nearby electronic circuits. For example, EMR may cause unwanted signals, also referred to as electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) or noise, to be induced into electronic circuitry or other electronic components of the communication module.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.